


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crossover: Devil May Cry/Final Fantasy VII, Lady/Zack: partners, for now - Well, he wasn't as much of an asshole as Dante, anyways. Smiled more, too.<br/>A/N: Takes place during the first Devil May Cry game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Oct 21, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/40351.html)

Dante owed her, Lady decided as she tossed the last of the scorched lumber into the alley behind the shop. He goes off to who knows where, leaving the place looking like someone had tried to kill him three times over, and all his note said was, “Be back later!” One of these days she really would leave that asshole for good, just as soon as she got all her money back, plus interest. She flopped into his chair – one of the few things that hadn't been damaged – with an irritated sigh and tried not to think about how he always got away with everything.

There was a firm knock on the door that was still half-hanging off it's hinges, and she looked up to see a well muscled arm holding it up where it should have been. The arm was attached to a torso covered in a tight gray shirt, and attached to the torso was a head covered by the wildest black hair she'd ever seen. She was fairly certain she could prick herself on the spikes of his hair, and his eyes were a shade of blue a little too close to purple to be completely human. She felt her eyebrows raising in interest. Well, if Dante was going to be gone, she might as well steal his clients. “How can I help you?”

His eyes landed on her chest, as most men's did, jumped up to her eyes, and then stayed there, which earned him a couple more points in her head. Dante had trouble with that last step. “You're a demon hunter, right?” he said with a faint drawl she couldn't quite place. “I've got one I need help killing.”

Lady leaned forward, her breasts brushing the table top, and his eyes jumped down and back up again. She smiled in private amusement and beckoned him inside. “Why don't you tell me your name and your story, and we'll see what happens from there?”

“I'm Zack,” he said with a real grin, sticking out his hand for her to shake. She noticed the large sword strapped to his back and hoped it was easier to swing than it looked. She belated realized there was a chair for him to sit on, but he stood in front of the table in an almost military pose to relate his tale. If he hadn't had such an open, honest face she might not have believed the wild story he wove: top-secret military experiments funded by hi-tech corporations, mixing demons and humans to make super soldiers. “But one of them gave them more than they bargained for...” he trailed off.

“And that's the one you want to take out,” she concluded. This wasn't going to be easy, she thought.

He nodded. “Hopefully, that'll free my friends from her influence.”

She mentally changed her assessment of the job from “not easy” to “almost impossible”. “So, what's the plan?”

He gave her a blank look, and then a sheepish one. “Um... I was kinda hoping you could help me with that part.”

She had to resist the urge to sigh, smack him, or drop her head onto the desk. Instead she stood up and slung Kalina Ann over her shoulder. “Alright, you can start by telling me all about this 'Midgar' fortress we need to break into. And what was the demon's name again? Geneva?”

“Jenova,” he said. “Thanks.”

Definitely an improvement over Dante, she thought. This could work, for a while.


End file.
